Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers Mob was founded in 1998 by four Young Ones females and two Lazuli rovers who were reinforced with a wild meerkat who had been released near by (instead of the potjie) from Van Zylsrus. Holly and Argon took dominance till 2000. After Holly died Risca took dominane with Beetle. Than eleven Vivian rovers emigrated into Whiskers in 2001. Izit won dominance over Basil, despite Basil being older. However both Risca and Izit lost dominance and left to formed the Gattaca. The next dominant pair was Vialli and Zaphod but Vialli's reign was short. After Vialli died, Flower won dominance in 2002. Yossarian overthrew Zaphod taking male dominance but Zaphod overthrew him a year later and became the long-term dominant male. Flower and Zaphod reign then on til 2007. Flower succumbed to a snake bite in January 2007. Her daughter Rocket Dog rose to power after her. Zaphod and many males left the Whiskers and natal males took dominance after him, Zarathustra and Machu Pichu, however they also left the group to rove. After Rocket Dog died in 2008 and Ella established dominance. Thundercat, a Lazuli male, joined the Whiskers upon after being driven out of the Lazuli by five Whiskers males. The group recovered after a low in numbers. Many Whiskers formed or joined other groups. Some males have joined the Whiskers rivals the Lazuli and Commandos. While many groups were formed by Whiskers members such as the two largest group in the KMP today, the Baobab and Kung Fu. With every move recorded on camera by Cambridge University, the Whiskers became famous as the stars of the hit telivision series, Meerkat Manor (2005). Dominant Pair Holly from the Young Ones won dominance over her three sisters while Argon won dominance over the other males. They reign for two years till in September 18, 2000 Holly died. Argon left the group but returned and died a soon after. Holly's niece Risca took over leadership along with Beetle but he soon left to rove. Then eleven Vivian malesjoined the the group. Izit took dominance next to Risca but both lost dominance. Vialli and Zaphod won dominance. Vialli only had one litter fathered by Zaphod before she died. She had evicted all the females older than Flower so she easily won dominance of the group. She and Zaphod reign for a year till Yossarian overthrew Zaphod. He fathered two litters before Zaphod over threw him and remained the dominant male of the Whiskers with Flower for the next four years. Flower died in January 2007 and her daughter Rocket Dog took the dominant female position. Mitch took dominance up to the point when Zaphod returned from roving. Drew of the Commandos joined the group and took dominance but not for long. Zaphod returned and chased him out. He stayed the dominant male until mid 2007 when he left and joined the Aztecs. Zarathustra took dominance beside Rocket Dog, but he too left and joined the Commandos. Machu Pichu took dominance after him. After Rocket Dog died, Ella took dominance. Machu Pichu left the group and join the Lazuli and kicked out Thundercat who then joined the Whiskers where he took the position of dominant male. In mib 2011 dominance changed twice, first Ella lost to her daughter Oriole then she inreturn lost to Enili. Today Enili currenlt leads the group. Current Members ﻿Whiskers have around 30 members as in June 2011. Enili (VWF133) Dominant Female Thundercat (VLM114) Dominant Male Ella (VWF095) Oriole (VWF127) Rozza (VWM131) Gump (VWM132) Marxxs (VWM136) Mimaji (VWM138) Pitio (VWM139) Rosco (VWF140) Bertle (VWF141) Princess Madcat (VWM143) Rosie (VWP144) Blonzig (VWF145) Penetrant (VWF146) Naggapatzi (VWF147) VWM150 VWM151 VWM155 VWM157 VWM158 VWM159 VWF161 VWM162 VWM163 VWF164 VWM165 VWP166 VWP167 VWP168 VWF170 Rivals When the Whiskers first formed in 1998, their main rivals were Young Ones, Lazuli, Elveera and Vivian. These were their main rivals for three years, then Gattaca form north or the Whiskers territory and became their rivals. Over the next few years, Vivian moved away from the Whiskers and Commandos became the Whiskers new rivals. Soon Elveera and Lazuli moved away from the Whiskers and Aztecs form their territory next to the Whiskers. In 2007 Whiskers main rivals were Young Ones, Aztecs and Commandos. Then Young Ones died out, and Kung Fu formed next to Whiskers, Commandos moved away and the Sequoia formed. Today Whiskers main rivals are Toyota, Lazuli, Kung Fu and Sequoia. Meerkat Manor The Whiskers became famous on the hit Animal Planet series Meerkat Manor. The group was led by Flower and her mate Zaphod. Flower was seen as a strong but yet ruthless leader, sometimes evicting her daughters and abandoning their pups. The Whiskers had to survive against the odds with rival mobs and many predators. Many Whiskers kat became famous on their own such as Shakespeare who rescued his little brother Mitch and got bitten by a puff adder. Mitch became a hero often spotting danger. Mozart became a fan favorite as viewers watched her struggled to find her own way and raise her pups. Zaphod the mate of Flower who had a hard time after the lost of his mate but he found where he belongs. The Whiskers had to struggle to find their way after their leader died and new dominant female Rocket Dag found her paw footing. With Maybelline’s rebel group split the Whiskers in two, the family was left with a small group. However the Whiskers managed to stay strong with their new leader Rocket Dog following in her mother’s pawsteps. Relative Groups Living Relative Groups Aztecs Mob was the first splinter group of the Whiskers. It started with 15 members from the Whiskers family led by Monkulus. After some members later returned to the Whiskers, a group called Incas Mob joined the Aztecs where long-term dominant Zaphod took male dominance in Aztecs. Baobab Mob was formed after four Whiskers females joined three wild males. Female dominance was changed from time to time between sisters Hawkeye and Cruise, but its Hawkeye who settled as dominant female of the group. Toyota Mob was formed when three Whiskers females joined three wild males. Female dominance was taken by Finn, Ju Drop and Miss Lily The Pink, who is the current dominant of the group along with wild male Greegan. Van Helsing Mob was formed when three Whiskers females and some pups who had previously been ousted from the Aztecs group teamed up with two wild males. Kung Fu Mob was formed when two Whiskers males joined two Commandos and Gattaca females and Frisky male. Whiskers male Ningaloo is dominant male as of today. Lost Relative Groups Hobgoblin Mob formed by two evicted females and males who were kicked out of the Whiskers by Vivian rovers. Zola took female dominance while Beetle took male dominance. Asphodel Mob was formed by four evicted Whiskers females and two wild males. The group had one litter and then was lost soon after. Gattaca Mob was formed by two evicted Whiskers females and Vivian males. Wahine was the first Dominant Female but she died and Risca took over with Izit as her partner. After Risca died the mob was lost. Hoax Mob was formed by two Whiskers Tina Sparkle and Suggs who joined four wild meerkats. Mau Mau and Carravagio won domiance over the others but no pups were born and the males left the females. Mau Mau disappeared leaving Tina Sparkle as the last member. PK Mob or Beebop's group was form by two Whiskers males one Elveera female named Beebop, a wild male, two sub-adults and 4 pups. After Beebop died the mob was lost since there were no other adult females. Pretenders Mob was formed by a splinter of Sequoia Mob lead by Finn and Sid Vicious. Fin Sadly died leaving VPTF001 was the new Dominant Female. Urukhai Mob was formed by a Baobab splinter lead by Cruise and Al Catraz. All members rejoined the Baobab Mob within a month. Incas Mob was not a real group since there were no females in the group. It was a roving coalition lead by Zaphod. The group soon joined the Aztecs Mob. Category:Meerkat Mobs